runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Wilderness Guardians/Runescape Non PvP
This article is a sub-section of The Wilderness Guardians. =Runescape Non PvP= It has become widely accepted that the Wilderness Guardians has the greatest variety of events, with approximately 100 types of events in the catalogue. The clan has had so powerful a contribution to the clan world outside PvP, that almost every clan-savvy player knows of WildGuard's legacy. Events As of June 2010, WildGuard has a count of over 100 different types of events. For several years, WG has offered the most events of any RuneScape clan. As well as the usual events such as PKing trips (Known as "Raids"), boss hunting and minigames, WG also hosts costume contests, photo shoots and more original concepts. The events extend outside of RuneScape as well, such as iSketch and TinyChat games. WildGuard's Events Catalogue categorizes all of the events which the clan hosts or has hosted alphabetically. The catalogue is currently undergoing a recount. Anniversary The clan Anniversary (Also more recently known as the Clanniversary) is an annual event which celebrates the birth of the clan, and is generally held around the opening date of December 6th. It has been held every year since 2004 except for 2006 (When the clan was suffering from the aftermath of D-Day). As one of the most successful programs which the clan hosts, attendance is mandatory and it involves around 20 events held over the course of typically 7 days. The Anniversary gets its own forum on the board. Events which have taken place so far are, in alphabetical order: *Bandit Crashing (2008) *Barrel Bombing (2009) *Brimhaven Agility Races (2010) *Burthope Games Room (2008) *Campfire Stories (2009, 2010) *Castle Wars (2004) *Conga/Congo Line (2004, 2005, 2007) *Da Lordy Code/Clan Quest (2004, 2005, 2008, 2009, 2010) *Dance Party (2005, 2008, 2009, 2010) *Duelling Contest (2004, 2005, 2007) *Fancy Dress Contest (2004) *'Firefest (All years)' *Fishing Trawler/Trawler Trip (2004, 2005, 2007) *Flower Power (2008) *Hide and Seek (2004, 2005) *Iron War (2004) *iSketch (2009, 2010) *Kalphite Queen (2004) *Karaoke (2010) *King Black Dragon (2004) *Market Crash/Marketplace Disruption (2004, 2005, 2010) *Megaraid (2009, 2010) *Musical Chairs (2008, 2009, 2010) *Race through Taverly Dungeon (2008) *Race to the Throne (2009) *'Photo Shoot (All years)' *Pokemon Battle (2008) *Public Drop Parties (2004, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2010) *Rogues Den (2008) *Rubber Chicken War (2005) *Rubik's Cube (2010) *Scavenger Hunt (2009) *Snowball Fight (2008, 2009, 2010) *Streets of Ardougne (2009) *Suicide Tombstone Bombing (2008) *Tinychat Challenge (2010) *The Great Race (2010) *Trouble Brewing (2010) *Ultimate RuneScapez (2010) *'Veteran War (All years)' *War (2010) *Wildy Fr00bs (2004, 2005 - a collection of various events) *Zombie (2008, 2009, 2010) 2004 The clan's first Anniversary was planned to begin on December 11th, 2004 . After discussion, the first day remained on the 11th, but the main body of events took place from the 19th to the 24th. Day 1 consisted of the Veteran War - an interclan war in which veterans in steel defend the Bandit Camp from the non-veterans in Rune. The event is organised at Varrock west bank and followed to the Monastery where members picked cabbages for food - a reinactment of the clan's first Raid. The non-veterans have always been victorious, as a symbol of the clan's progress. Following the Veteran War, the Firefest was held (Another event which has been held every year), and the day finished with a F2P clan-only drop party. Prior to the start, a Bronze war with the Federation was held a few hours earlier. Day 2 on the 19th had Duel Arena and Agility Arena events planned. The Dual Arena event took place, in which His Lordship handed out items such as Dragonstone amulets and other valuables to anyone who could defeat him. The event was followed by Castle Wars, rather than Agility. The Saradomin team won every game. Day 3 on the 20th had 4 events. For the first three, the clan renamed themselves the "Wildy Fr00bs" and held a parade in Falador, a congo line and the Marketplace Disruption, in which they attempted to sell "poo". The clan name was then changed back for the Fancy Dress contest, which was won by Palidore. Day 4 on the 21st had 2 events: the Photo Shoot and the Members' Drop Party. The Photo Shoot is another event which has been held over all the anniversaries. Themes ranged from the Nerd Club to the Dark Lords. Many Rune and Dragon items were dropped at the drop party, and the clan was wished happy birthday by many non-WG members as well. Day 5 on the 22nd had Hide and Seek and the Scavenger Hunt planned. The Hide and Seek took place, which was moderately similar to the Clan Quest. His Lordship gave away around 500k in Rune items. The Scavenger Hunt was replaced with a Kalphite Queen trip, and is described as "interesting". No one lost anything of great value. Day 6 on the 23rd had 3 events planned: the Clan Quest, a KBD trip and the private P2P drop party. The Clan Quest, also known as Da Lordy Code, is one of the most important events in the anniversary, and His Lordship was located on the first floor of the Varrock Castle. The KBD was held after as planned, however a Trawler Trip took place following that instead of the drop party. Day 7 was planned for the 24th, but post-poned to January 7th, 2005. It involved a massive 5-way Iron war at the Demonic Ruins. The Synergy, Fear, Legends Legion, The Sabres and the WildGuard all took part, although the war was crashed by Zeonic Forces (There were also allegations of Damage Incorporated being present as well). The P2P drop party took place afterwards, with a value of over 3m dropped. His Lordship declared the Anniversary closed after this. 2005 Still entitled as the Anniversary of 2005, the actual anniversary took place in 2006, almost 2 months later than expected. It was apparently a great success, although only the first 4 days are recorded on the clan's anniversary pages. Day 1 consisted of four events. The Veteran War came first, and followed the style of the 2004 anniversary. The majority of the day was public, as many members from other clans were invited prior to the start. The Firefest was held, followed by a public drop party, in which over 15m was dropped - 10m coming from the clan bank. The day concluded with the conga line, which involved hundreds of players and may possible be the largest conga line ever made. Day 2 also had four events. The first was the Photo Shoot, in which members were dressed fully in either black or white wizard robes. A 20m drop party followed on the top of Lumbridge castle (This was before the Lumbridge bank was added). Two voyages of the Trawler followed, and the day concluded with a duelling contest. Council members handed out cash prizes as stakes. The entire day lasted over 4 and a half hours. Day 3 consisted of a Wildy Fr00bs reinactment, but with different events. These included a Market Crash in World 1, a Dance Party in Falador and a Rubber Chicken war at the Chaos Altar in the Wilderness. Prizes were awarded to survivors. Day 4 consisted of the Clan Quest/Da Lordy Code, and Hide and Seek. His Lordship was located at the top of Trollweiss Mountain. No pictures were saved from the Hide and Seek, although 1.8m was handed out for the finders. The day apparently ended with a raid, although there are no pictures from this event either. Days 5, 6 and 7 did not take place, as His Lordship was unable to host them. 2007 Because of D-Day and His Lordship's third permanent ban, no anniversary was held for 2006. Like the 2005, the 2007 Anniversary took place in 2008, although it is hard to tell when. His Lordship had left for the Real Life meeting, so it is known that Days 1 and 2 were organised by the next in charge, Dorcha3377. Day 1 was held on January 20th, and consisted of Flower Power, a Firefest and a game of Castle Wars. Day 2 was planned for the 27th, although it was only given one day's notice, and it is unsure whether this day was successful. The rest of the days are not recorded in recaps, and the Z6 Anniversary forum has been cleared out. Events known to have taken place so far during the 2007 anniversary are Veteran War, Firefest, Drop Party, Conga Line, Photo Shoot, Trawler Trip and Duelling Contest - although the exact dates for these are not provided. The Castle Wars and Flower Power are recapped, but no pictures exist of these. 2007 was the only year in which a Clan Quest was not held. 2008 In comparison to previous anniversaries, 2008 was an amazing success. Hosted on the clan's birthday of December 6th, it was the first anniversary which extended the standard duration of 7 days. A Flash movie by His Lordship was made in preparation to the event, inviting everyone from the RuneScape community to attend Day 1 on the 6th, which consisted of a Firefest, Drop Party, Conga Line, and a fourth unknown event (Which remains unknown). Day 2 consisted of two events. The Race Through Taverly Dungeon consisted of members massing in Falador and then racing through RuneScape's largest dungeon on a PvP world. The first person to reach the end and kill His Lordship was the winner. This was followed by Flower Power, in which WG covered the Grand Exchange and Falador with flowers. Day 3 had three events. Musical Chairs was hosted in the underground hall of the Clan House, using music played over TeamSpeak. Tombstone Bombing followed, in which the clan dropped vials of unidentified liquid at the Grand Exchange for a range of gravestones. Bandit Crashing followed, in which the clan dressed up in ridiculous outfits with strong weapons and cleared worlds of trainers at the Bandit Camp in the desert. Day 4 hosted two events. The Clan Quest/Da Lordy Code came first, followed by the Photo Shoot. His Lordship was located in the Tears of Guthix minigame at the mining rocks. The theme for the Photo Shoot was Pirates vs Ninjas, and the Pirates turned out to be the more popular when the two teams tried to recruit players into their conga lines. Day 5 also had two events - a Snowball Fight (Members fighting each other with Wind Strike on White Wolf Mountain) and the Zombie event was introduced. In this event, clan members faced each other in a game similar to tag. The last person to be tagged (and become a zombie) was the winner. Day 6's known event was only the Dance Party. The Dance Party involved members dressing up in the typical Anniversary costume (Of villager clothes and a tribal mask) and performing synchronised events in Falador using TeamSpeak. The result was very impressive. Day 7 was held on December 19th and had a Games Room event, Rogues Den and a Pokemon battle. A few games were played at the Games Room, and WG is known for being one of very few clans to host Games Room events. His Lordship cites the Games Room event as being Day 6 - however, a recap from the time confirms it is Day 7. The Rogues Den is a single-player minigame which WG adapted for multiple players as a race. The Pokemon battle was held in Free-for-all Clan Wars, and players fought each other using only familiars. The last surviving "Pokemon" and it's trainer were the winners. An 8th day was also held, due to complaints from members because of the mandatory attendance for 3 events. According to the recap, the event consisted of an Anti-RPKing trip which lasted 1 hour and 45 minutes, and a Karaoke event on TeamSpeak. Several members took part, and the recordings are available on Gorgemaster's YouTube. 2009 Like the 2007 Anniversary, the 2009 was post-poned due to His Lordship being away for the third Real Life meeting, and was actually held in 2010. The original plan was to have a full 7-day anniversary; however this was shortened to 5 days. A preparation event was held prior to the anniversary for the members to gather their costumes. A banner for the newly-entitled "Clanniversary" was produced by Samurai_JM. Day 1 consisted of the Veteran War, Drop Party of over 17m (Which included a Conga Line from Draynor), Firefest, and for the first time, a P2P Megaraid. The raid took place in the Wilderness to start, and moved onto Falador afterwards before returning to the Wild. His Lordship even obtained a kill himself. The raid ended in a PK Run-In with Welfarers. thumb|300px|Part 1 of 3 of the 2009 Clanniversary Day 2 consisted of Musical Chairs, a Race to the Throne (Both held in the Clan House), the Snowball Fight on White Wolf Mountain and an iSketch event - the first Anniversary event not directly related to RuneScape. The word "gene" also came up in a final round of one of the iSketch games - short for Eugene, His Lordship's real name. Day 3 was supported by The Sabres, and consisted of a Keg-Bombing of Varrock Centre (not entirely successful as not all kegs showed up), a Zombie event in Keldagrim and the Dance Party held in Falador Centre and the Grand Exchange. A conga line was held during the Dance Party, in which members spammed "Join this line if you think Kayne West was right about Taylor Swift!". Day 4 consisted of a Scavenger Hunt for items deemed by His Lordship, Streets of Ardougne (A pickpocketing/thieving contest created by Gorgemaster and Kingrandy0) and Campfire Stories (The last of which was not recorded). 2009 was the first Anniversary where the 7-day lineup was deliberately not held consecutively. This resulted in day and time changes, and in the end the final 3 days were compiled all into one (Day 5). This had only two events: the Clan Quest, and the Photo Shoot. His Lordship's location was Burthope Games Room, and the Photo Shoot theme was Spartans (The same as 2007). The Photo Shoot actually took the form of a second raid in the gear, in which WG obtained a few kills in Falador, before being cleared in the Wilderness. The majority of the events were filmed by WG Keanu, and uploaded as a 3-part video collection (included). Of the events missed, only one other was recorded on video, which was the FireFest, recorded by Torreoria. 2010 The 2010 Clanniversary took place from January 22nd to 28th and 30th of 2011 - like 2009's it was post-poned one month due to another real-life meeting. For the first time since 2007, the costume was changed - the new one consisting of desert robes, mime gloves/cooking gauntlets, a Harpie bug lantern, a horse banner and a purple afro. The original plan was to host a consecutive lineup once again - with an extended 8th day as was done in 2008. However, day 3 was rescheduled twice due to poor signups, and it is debateable whether day 8 took place or not. Day one was held on the 22nd (a Saturday). It consisted of the traditional Veteran War, public drop party and Firefest. A highlight of the Veteran War was Quikdrawjoe wearing a steel med helmet and chain, attacking His Lordship (both on the veteran side) and then cabbage-porting out mid-fight. The 2010 firefest was hosted in Varrock centre and the Grand Exchange. Day two was held on the 23rd (a Sunday). It was planned to consist of the Clan Quest and Photo Shoot - however no pictures have been made known of the Photo Shoot. Day three was scheduled to be held on the 24th. However, due to many members' real life priorities, poor signups led to its rescheduling for the 29th (a Saturday), and then once more to the 30th (along with day 8). It consisted of Ultimate RuneScapez (a resource-collecting race) and the market crash. Musical chairs should have also taken place, although like the Photo Shoot, no record exists. Day four was held on the 25th (a Tuesday). It consisted of a snowball fight and a Megaraid entitled the "Megaraid of Death". It is noteable that this would be the last time WG could host the snowball fight outside the wilderness, due to the removal of PvP worlds on February 1st. Day five was held on the 26th (a Wednesday). It consisted of a new clothing-based event called "Rubik's Cube", Zombie and the Great Race (a race from Oo'glog to Burgh de Rott). The aim of Rubik's Cube was for players to enter a room wearing six items of clothing of a different colour, and then leave wearing clothing of all the same colour - achieved by trading items with other players. Day six was held on the 27th (a Thursday). It consisted of the dance party (synchronised emotes), Brimhaven agility races and the Trouble Brewing minigame. Day seven was held on the 28th (a Friday). It consisted of Campfire Stories and Karaoke, iSketch, and a Tinychat Challenge - the second non-RS event to be hosted during the anniversary. It included the Cinnamon Challenge, a costume contest and the pushup challenge. Winners of Campfire Stories/Karaoke got their choice of a free WG T-shirt or 1-month membership, and winners of each Tinychat Challenge got a WG pen. The planned day 8 should have been held on the 30th (a Sunday). The event planned was a war (for the first time during the Anniversary). Like the Photo Shoot and musical chairs, no record exists. His Lordship suggests the day did not take place - other members say the war did take place, against 420 Pkers, and WG won. Skill and Combat Competitions Skill and Combat Competitions (formerly Skill/Combat Skill of the Week) were first introduced by Renoldojr10 in July 2007. After the closure of the Sectors, it was revolutionised by Gorgemaster and the staff in 2008. The name was changed from the 61st Skill round and 35th Combat round. The competitions both had their own separate boards, and provide a separate type of training/skilling program for members. Attendance for these is optional. One "round" of either competition actually took place over 3 weeks. The first week was for voting, in which members voted on what skill they would like to train. The second week consisted of signups, and the third week was the actual training. The training started immediately on the Monday of the week, and ended at the end of the Friday, totalling 5 full days. There were generally 3 tiers to categorise the amount of experience that members trained - lower, high and higher. The experience amounts varied with the skill. Usually, for the lower and high tiers, the member was given 1 attendance point, and if they reached the higher tier they would receive 2 points. The experience tracking was done with RuneTrack. At the end of the week, the winners in 1st, 2nd and 3rd place were announced. Complete lists of all the winners of both programs since the start were available in their respective forums. Following The Reckoning in June 2011, it is unclear whether the Competitions will continue. Clan House The Construction skill was released to RuneScape on May 31st, 2006, which enabled players to build their own houses via portals in select locations around RuneScape. Upon release, His Lordship set to work on constructing a clan house. Within 3 days, he had hit level 70 construction, and within 5 level 85, and the clan house was ready at this point. The entire project cost between 120-200m in RuneScape gold, of which around 80m was funded by members of WildGuard. His Lordship even sold his Santa Hat for funds toward construction - at the time it was worth only 23m. Despite numerous requests, Jagex refused to allow players to visit houses while the owner was not online or inside, so the clan house is only available while His Lordship is present. The house is currently located in Yanille, and it is structured symmetrically. A virtual tour of the clan house was made around September 2007 by His Lordship in Flash format - however, it is outdated and many modifications have since been made (such as the underground level and the Throne Room). Today, the ground level contains the majority of the house's rooms, which have their general purposes, which are as follows: *The Throne Room *Menangerie *3 formal gardens - including the portal and two posh fountains. Massing for events takes place here. *2 portal chambers with portals to Varrock, Lumbridge and Falador (East chamber) and Camelot, Ardougne and Kharyrll/Canifis (West chamber). *2 studies - tablets can be made, but members cannot spot stars. *Workshop - Armour can repaired here, and plumed items can be made. *2 combat rooms - with a balance beam and a combat ring. *Chapel (Northernmost room) - includes a gilded altar and two marble burners for the highest prayer xp. *Games Room *Dining Room *Kitchen The First floor is primarily for His Lordship only, and consists of two bedrooms and a costume room. There is also an Amulet of Glory for teleports to Edgeville, Karamja, Draynor and Al Kharid. Formerly, the upstairs was known as the Upper Council Chamber - this was a restricted area, and similar to the throne room, screenshots were forbidden. The underground level was added after the main construction stages. Designed solely for the clan, it contains a set of five dining rooms in the style of a dining hall. Each room has an opulent table with gilded benches and a marble fireplace, with oak wall decorations and bell-pulls. Events such as celebrations and Musical Chairs are held here. Previously, the southernmost room was a dungeon cage below the Throne Room, which contained a Rocnar. This was replaced with the 5th dining room on July 8th, 2010. The Throne Room The Throne Room is the most sacred room in the Clan House, and is one of the most important in-game locations to the clan. It was also added after the creation of the Flash tour. Many historical meetings and events have taken place in the Throne Room, and it played part in the Race to the Throne event in the 2009 Anniversary. Members must not enter the room without His Lordship's permission. Two sets of rules are strictly enforced in the Throne Room, of which punishments for violations extend as far as suspension from the clan. The rules are pinned in the Important Announcements (clan-only) forum of the WG.com boards. The western throne is reserved for His Lordship, and the throne to his right is for the second-in-charge of the clan. Members are to take a seat or sit against the walls, and to stand and take the middle of the floor only when speaking. Pets and summoning familiars, items of Zamorak, threatening weapons and headgear which hides the character's face are banned from the Throne Room. The lever is not to be activated, unless told to by a leader. Members are also required to not dress comically (Eg. in chicken outfits) while inside the Throne Room. Screenshots and videos of the Throne Room are also disallowed. The only available screenshot (pictured) is from the clan's Events Catalogue, and shows one of the house meetings. WGTop.png|View from the North WGInside 2.png|The west rooms, from the North WGInside 1.png|The east rooms, from the North WGHouse 2.png|The Clan House from the outside WGHall 1.png|The dining hall WGAltar.png|The Guthix Gilded Altar Past Non PvP Elements Skills Olympics From 2006 onwards, WG hosted an annual Skills Olympics competition with one of the clan's allies. The competitions were: *2006 - WG vs Blades of Serenity - WG won, statistics unknown. *2007 - WG vs 3v0lution_X - WG won with 16.2 million experience gained. 3v0 statistics unknown. *2008 - WG vs The Death Monkeighs - WG won with 35.5 million experience gained, TDM had 19.4 millon (Difference of 16.1m). *2009 - WG vs The British Elites - WG won with 73.4 million experience gained, TBE had 58.1 million (Difference of 15.3m). Due to WG taking part in the Jagex Cup as well as various other priorities, it was decided that the Skills Olympics would not be held for 2010. There have been no plans made to host another so far. Clan Bank The Clan Bank was a separate RuneScape account with the RuneScape name "Valthorr". Previous bank accounts are known to have existed, although the status and whereabouts of these are unknown. Valthorr is known to have been run by Valdremia, Dorcha3377 and Xena1168 during the Z6 era. It was given membership. The bank held items for warring and skilling, which were donated by members of the clan. Sets of full Rune armour were loaned to members prior to wars, and they could take out a maximum of 3 loans per 2 months. However, money could not be loaned, and donations could not be returned. The members were still very generous when donating to the clan bank (pictured right). It also helped funding for drop parties and events such as Secret Santa. Upon the release of the trade limits update to RuneScape, the bank was liquidated and all items were dropped in a drop party. The party was worth over 20m at the time, although an easter egg was donated by Mathsnerd18 - worth well over 100m itself at today's prices. His Lordship is now in posession of the disused account. =References=